Gladden-Dwarven War
The Free Peoples of the Land of the Yellow Iris and the Dwarves fought a war... Before the War This war started with the murder of GLASSDUCK by recneps, the leader of the Gladden-Fields, due to the fact that GLASSDUCK had a bounty on him for murder. Conflict Parties Gladden Side * Gladden-Field Dwarven Side * Durin's Folk (Especially Erebor) * Rangers of the North Battles First Attack on Erebor The war was fought mainly at Erebor, with the peoples of the Gladden sneaking in and murdering people, then returning home with the loot. The war ended after SquatchThunder, the Dwarven high king, was killed by recneps in a 3v5 battle. Because of that Gladden victory, the peoples of both factions, excepting a few people such as Squatch and recneps, started swearing and yelling at each other. Joetatoe got mad and said "NO MORE WAR." There was NO MORE WAR. The Gladden considers this a victory, but the dwarves might as well. Second Attack on Erebor One month later although it was more of a Cold War, these events were just as important as the ones that came before. When the Gladden fields had increased their power ten-fold Miner and his trusty sidekick Sebrom attacked Erebor once again multiple times, due to Sebrom finding another way in, the two crept in and murdered a few dwarves before being rooted out themselves, after this humiliation the Gladden decided to go all in, Thorin was returning to Erebor when Miner and Sebrom ambushed him, Miner fought bravely but was slain, at that moment Sebrom jumped underneath the bridge and calmed down, he realised what he had to do, he jumped up and stuck his knife into Thorins throat, quickly gathering his riches, he ran off into the vally under heavy fire, after this the Gladden struck clear victory and a truce and made, a trouble maker called Sev later slew an Ereborian dwarf known as Polar, so the likes of Erebor and Gladden teamed up as Sev was a common enemy of the Gladden, Sev attacked running right into the unknown arrival of Rohan, everyone including Miner, Sebrom and Icefrone came together for a feast, after hours of partying everyone left, which left the dwarves vunerable to Obsidian fox who came with an army to attack Erebor, Fox arrived seeking revenge for his fallen Harad brother Sev, Miner and Sebrom arrived as Fox is their nemesis, Sebrom climbed up the cliffside to see Fox clad in Mithril, Sebrom was armed with Thorins War hammer, he charged, in fear fox fell off the mountain side, breaking his spine and ultimately dying, hearing this Erebor were pleased and thanked the Gladden for their deeds, Erebor and the Gladden are now seen on good terms, for now. Third Attack on Erebor PolarClad and Sebrom once again made their way to Erebor, killing Thorin_The_King and several visiting players, including Shunon_North. Shunon_North was the newest member of the Rangers of the North, and his compatriot VulcanForge, angered by this attack, traveled to the Gladden Fields to reconnoiter. Eventually VulcanForge saw Sebrom wandering around outside the Yellow Iris buildings with no armour but a pair of iron boots, so he attacked him with his bare hands. Sebrom triumphed, however, and PolarClad killed VulcanForge again when VulcanForge returned to perform one last check of the area.Category:War Category:Server Events Category:History